If today was your last day
by Healing Sword
Summary: Arthur fue mordido por una araña que se considera una de las más peligrosas mientras arreglaba el jardín. Como manera de no irse con ciertos pesos encima, va a convivir y a pedir disculpas a ciertos individuos. Clasificación T por palabras fuertes. FrUK


Hola a todos nuevamente. Aquí de nuevo con un fic de Hetalia. No se preocupen, no habrá muertes realmente ni nada XD. Es comedia y algo de romance (:  
>Bueno ya saben que esto no me pertenece... osease los personajes, todo lo demas si es mio. Y me insipire en una cancion de Nickelback, por si quieren oirla es exactamente el mismo titulo que el fic.<p>

Espero que les guste.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~*If today was your last day*~<br>**  
>Por Healing Sword.<p>

* * *

><p>Un extraño pero hermoso día en Londres, perfecto para quitar todo mal en las plantas, fertilizarlas y darles todo tu amor. Eso es lo que normalmente hace el inglés cuando hay días así: cuidar de su jardín de un área aproximada a catorce metros cuadrados suficientemente larga para parecer hasta mágico, más por el hecho que ahí se encontraban sus hadas jugando en flor en flor y uno que otro duende y gnomo.<p>

Oler las flores, tocar sus pétalos, podar los arbustos y darles forma, cortar algunos frutos… Sí, todo era perfecto. Amaba su jardín y al parecer este le correspondía.

''Te amamos Arthur~''

¡Podía oírlo a leguas!

Por el momento sólo cambiaba tierra a sus pequeñas plantas que aun estaban en maseta, con extremo cuidado para no lastimarlas. Las plantas tienen sentimientos, ¿saben?

Pero de pronto, siente un gran dolor en su mano. La quita con rapidez importándole poco si lastimó a la planta o no. Observa su mano, estaba roja a la mitad de su dorso derecho, y por un segundo vio una araña grande café claro esconderse entre los arbustos del jardín.

Traga saliva pesadamente, mientras se pone pálido sosteniendo su mano con la otra contraria, como si esta fuera incapaz de moverse. Corre despavorido por consulta, sabía que había visto esa araña por algún lado.

¡Wikipedia! ¡Sí! Ella nos salva a todos.

Encuentra información rápido en la página, pero no es nada agradable.

-''Es considerada una de las más peligrosas''-leía en voz alta- ''Y se sabe que su mordedura produce frecuentemente reacciones sistémicas severas…''-sus ojos se agrandan cuando lee lo ultimo.- ''incluso la muerte.''

El impacto al saber la noticia era mucho. Por un segundo se sintió como el mundo se había detenido para él, hasta que reaccionará como debería reaccionar. Lo haría como un hombre, rudo, con cabeza en alto, ¡dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo!

¿A quién engañó? Comenzó a correr en círculos a no más de dos metros de distancia del ordenador. Gritando con hombría: ''¡No quiero morir, no así!'' consecutivamente.

* * *

><p>Después de cinco minutos de correr, termino cansado, cayó pesadamente en el sillón. ¿Qué haría ahora? No sabía ni cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida, ¿cómo podría planear disfrutar adecuadamente sus últimos alientos? Miraba el techo de piedra, ya había aceptado su destino, moriría en poco tiempo.<p>

-Pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.- dijo aun mirando la losa, mientras fruncía el ceño.- Debe de haber algo que debo quitarme, ¿pero qué?-vagos recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer sobre la promesa de una ronda de videojuegos con Alfred y Matthew, como pateó el trasero a Antonio muchas veces, una tranquila tarde tomando té con Kiku, como pateó el trasero a Antonio y a Francis.- No, no tengo idea de lo que deba hacer.

Por un segundo recibe un golpe en su cabeza, al voltear descubre que se trataba de su hada pikachu-volador verde, este lo miraba con rostro molesto, como si intentara decir: ''Tienes que disculparte con muchos y convivir con la gente que te ama.''

El de ojos esmeraldas parpadea, como si hubiera leído su mente. Probablemente así fue. -¿Pero disculparme con quienes? Yo no le he hecho mal a nadie- haciendo una cara de indignación, pero iba a recibir otro golpecito del pikachu.- ¡Está bien, está bien! Sí… quizás tengas razón.

¿Pero cómo mierda iba a disculparse? ¿Cómo iba a convivir con esos que supuestamente lo aman? Espera… -¿Hay gente que me ama?- parpadeando mientras veía como el pikachu se iba a la cocina.- Maldito traidor. ¡ALMENOS RESPONDEME!-

Y lo más importante, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo en un lapso menor de cuarenta y ocho horas?

* * *

><p>-¡Listo! Vaya Inglaterra, para idear planes eres el mejor.- se auto-halaga ya que había hecho una lista de las cosas que debía hacer. No abarcaba a todos los países que ha lastimado, pero sabe que ellos se alegrarán más si se enteran que ha muerto. La lista consistía en lo siguiente:<p>

*Ir a ver a América, acaba de pasar su cumpleaños y no lo fui a ver. (Espera… también cumplió el otro… ¿cómo se llama?…) También felicitarlo a **él**  
>*Ir al festival japonés de no-sé-que-nombre-demasiado-largo con Japón.<br>*Disculparme con España.  
>*Decirle a Francia que moriré.<p>

-Mmm… de seguro se alegrará con sólo decirle eso.- mirando la lista mientras bebía un poco de su té.- ¡Bien! Es lo único que puedo hacer en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.-dijo mientras levanta su mano izquierda para observar la hora.- Debo empezar esto ya… -se pone de pie y deja la taza en la mesita central de la sala.

* * *

><p>-¿Huh? ¿Vendrás? ¿Para qué?<p>

-Fue tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Me invitaste pero estuve demasiado ocupado con la **vida normal**así que estoy en camino para darte tu regalo y pasar tiempo con mi hermano favorito.- estaban hablando por teléfono, caminaba con varios regalos en la mano, su móvil sólo se apoyaba en su hombro y oreja. Que ''manos libres'' ni que nada, los odia, nunca supo cómo usarlos.

-Um… Okay… Iggy, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Estoy bien… ¡Y NO ME LLAMES IGGY!-colgó bruscamente. Se acomodaba, había bajado los regalos al suelo, muy junto a él para que nadie se los robara.-Ahora llamar a… ¿cómo se llama?-por fortuna en su celular lo tenía registrado con exactamente la misma pregunta.

-Estás hablando con Canadá.-dijo con voz hartada por el hecho de que siempre le preguntan con quien hablan o por qué existe ese número. Una peor es que han preguntado por pizza.

-¿Quién?

-¿Inglaterra, qué sucede?-sorprendido por la llamada, normalmente él es el que le habla, para saber cómo está, aunque al final el inglés termina preguntándose: '' ¿Con quién hable?''

-Ah… nada, sólo recordé que también cumpliste años. Así que…-se rascaba la cabeza mientras hablaba.- ¿Te gustaría ir a casa de América y convivir un tiempo?

Al principio no había respuesta ya que el canadiense pensaba en que: ¡por fin! Alguien se acordaba de su cumpleaños, aparte de Francia y los humanos.- Me encantaría, Inglaterra. ¿Será hoy mismo?

-Eh, sí. De hecho estoy en camino, tomaré un vuelo exprés a Washington.- pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el norteamericano, colgó, comenzando su caminata de nuevo.

* * *

><p>El estadounidense olfateaba el regalo que el inglés le había comprado. Estaba seguro que se trataban de esos asquerosos scones. ¡Nadie lo engañaba! Lo eran.<p>

-¡Sólo abre el puto regalo, América!-casi por ahorcarlo. Su ceja derecha se movía de arriba abajo del coraje.

-De seguro son tus asquerosos bocadillos. No quiero abrirlo.

-A-América, sólo ábrelo.-dijo Canadá sosteniendo su regalo y abriéndolo lentamente. Cuando lo logra ver por completo.- ¡Botellas para la jalea!-tenían diferentes formas, una de ellas era un osito, se le dibuja una sonrisa.-Gracias Inglaterra.

-Mmm…-miraba como había disfrutado el regalo su hermano menor.- ¡Bien, entonces debe ser muchisisisisisisisisimo mejor mi regalo que el de Canadá!- abrió y vio un videojuego.- _Oh my god, oh my god! _¡Zelda: Skyward Sword!- lo miraba como si fuera de oro.-¿C-cómo lo conseguiste? ¡Aún no sale!

-Mmm verás… Japón me lo dio para que probara la jugabilidad… dice que si yo puedo jugarlo con ligereza, cualquiera puede.- en otras palabras: si puede jugarlo un tonto…

América parpadeo varias veces mientras el inglés explicaba el porqué lo tenía.-Entonces sólo hay una manera de comprobar su realmente sirve…-le pone los controles del Wii al británico.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero yo… no!

-¡No seas aguafiestas, Iggy! Será divertido, ¿verdad Canadá?-había hecho una gran sonrisa y guiñó el ojo hacia donde estaba su hermano.

-'_De seguro sólo quiere ver que tan mal jugador es… sí será entretenido.'_-pensó- Claro América.-regresándole la sonrisa.

El inglés balbuceo cosas sin sentido.- ¡NO SOY IGGY! – Pero en menos de cinco segundos se encontraba frente al televisor, con el Wii instalado. Apenas podía mover al personaje.- ¿Está vistiendo una falda?

-¡Es TUNICA!-dijeron los dos norteamericanos.- ¡Vaya **Iggy**! ¡Se supone que deberías saber de eso, viviste esa época!-remató el estadounidense.

-¡Claro… sí como sea!-grito mientras intentaba atacar- '_No tengo ni puto recuerdo de eso'_-pensó- ¡Argh! Mátalo…-moviendo el control Wii desesperadamente.

-Iggy si estuvieras jugando un _FPS_ estarías muerto por _newbie_.

-¡No me hables en códigos, América!

* * *

><p>-¿Y qué le pareció los juegos que le di?-preguntaba un hombre no más de uno sesenta y cinco metros caminando por el festival con un yukata color café y sus zapatos de madera. Pero no recibe respuesta, volteo a ver a su acompañante quien se encontraba distraído viendo las luces y todo el ambiente que había.- ¿Inglaterra-san?<p>

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!-saliendo de su distracción, se aclaraba la garganta para hablar.-Sí, veras… soy malo para esos juegos, los personajes hacían lo que querían, no lo que les ordenaba. –Estaba vestido en yukata igual, solo que este era negro con algunos toques verdes.

-Ya veo, entonces el éxito ha sido del cincuenta por ciento.-dijo el japonés poniendo su mano en su mentón.

-¿Cómo que el cincuenta?-preguntaba ofendido, pero nota como el oriental se distrae con otra cosa, había una pequeña banda de música tradicional. Así que le estaba interesando. Cada vez más su corazón se hacía occidental, su gente, su cultura (como casi todas las demás). Le alarmaba, pero ahora que veía eso… El inglés sonrió de cierta forma, poniéndole una mano al hombro del japonés.- Ve a oírlos bien. Yo iré por unos bocadillos y te alcanzo.

-¿Está seguro que no se perderá?

-Seguro.-lo veía irse, se tarda un rato en encontrar un buen sitio donde pedir comida. Una vez que lo hizo regresa con el asiático, dándole la porción que había pedido.-Toma.- este le había agradecido, el espectáculo duró mucho la música tradicional japonesa era interesante. Siempre quiso aprender más de esa cultura. Disfrutaría cada minuto que le quedaba.

-¿Está bien, Inglaterra-san?- lo había notado más raro de lo normal, no estaba en su estado, como él dice, Tsundere, bueno no del todo. Y eso era alarmante.

-¿Eh? ¡No es nada! ¿¡Por qué habría de haber algo!-rió un poco, sus ojos se habían puesto blancos de los nervios, sólo esperaba que Kiku no lo notara tanto. Pero este sonrió, al parecer noto algo en el que aun estaba bien. ¿Qué habrá sido? Ni Dios lo sabrá.- '_Los japoneses son tan extraños._'-pensó.

Al haberse despedido de los norteamericanos, que de hecho lo costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, estaba planeado ir a visitar a Japón. Era obvio que tenía que hablarle primero. Así que lo hizo un par de veces, normalmente no tarda en contestar pero esta vez lo envió a buzón. Estaba comenzando a cansarse cuando decidió hacer una última llamada, resultando en que el japonés le contestó de buena gana como siempre lo hacía.

Al haberle contado lo que tenía planeado, al principio se extrañó el oriental de su actitud, pero más que eso, le pareció realmente agradable que su amigo estuviera interesado en pasar tiempo con él.

Las charlas fueron agradables, los bailes, los niños riendo, los juegos, la gente. Todo fue hermoso, incluso la ciudad de noche se veía algo mágica a la distancia, aparte que pudo notar todos los seres de la mitología japonesa disfrutando también de su festival. Era extraño, nuevo para él, algo que jamás se había tomado la molestia de experimentar. Se alegraba de que lo haya hecho aunque fue por esta causa.

Pero… fue lo único tranquilo que tuvo ese día…

* * *

><p>Pesuñas golpeaban fuertemente el pavimento de piedra bola, corriendo a gran velocidad en las angostas calles europeas. La gente subía a las bardas grandes de piedra para escapar de la estampida que iba detrás de ellos. El cielo naranja indicaba que ya faltaba poco para que el manto azul oscuro llegase. Kilómetros tras kilómetros de toros corriendo hacia donde les indicaban las curvas. Sólo los hombres más valientes, o estúpidos no escapaban del destino de ser atropellados por los poderosos animales.<p>

-¡LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO, ESPAÑA!-gritó un agitado inglés mientras intentaba escapar por su vida.

Todo se remota a lo siguiente:

-'_¡Bien Arthur! Será algo rápido. Te disculpas, te largas y listo.'_-pensó antes de tocar la puerta de la casa de cierto país hispano. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, se abrió la puerta principal ante él. Se asustó y buscaba una manera de esconderse para que no lo vieran. Pero se quedó estático con un ramo pequeño de rosas en su mano.

Hasta que por fin salió el español, con una ropa simple, algo hipster y rockero. Adiós estereotipos que tenía sobre el hispano. Este se le quedó viendo raro, y miró las rosas.- ¿Pero qué cojones…?-dijo señalando el ramo con el dedo índice.

-¡PARA TI!-dijo nervioso, con un leve sonrojo y sus labios hacían una forma de ''C''. Se lo aventó al pecho e iba a salir corriendo cuando el hispano sostuvo su hombro. Apenas volteó a ver la cara del español y vio como un aura negra lo rodeaba.

-Tío, me puedes explicar: ¿Pero qué coños es esto?

-¡No te des ideas bobas! No es una disculpa ni mucho menos.-comenzó a reír histérico. Observaba como el hispano se cruzaba de brazos con el ramo en una mano. Comenzó a sudar frío y a tragar saliva pesadamente.- ¡¿BUENO YA, SÍ? Sí vine a disculparme por todos los males que te he hecho. Cuando derrote tu armada invencible, cuando… te ignore cuando intentabas pedirme ayuda y… tratarte mal…-si continuaba con la lista la vena de la sien en el rostro de España iba a comenzar a mostrarse. –Y todo eso.- sonrió como idiota, sabía que si decía algo más le iría mal.

-No lo sé, coño. No te veo con realmente deseos de pedirme disculpas.- pero el inglés ya no dijo nada. Así que el hispano se puso a pensar… los coros de la iglesia sin concluir (La sagrada familia) sonaban por el milagro.-Pero si viniste aquí es que sí querías intentarlo.- el inglés asiente.- ¡Vale, entonces sólo hay una forma en que puedas recompensarme!-sonrió malvadamente.

-Oh bugger… -tenía el presentimiento que no le iba a agradar.

Y no lo hizo. Correr despavoridamente por tu vida no es algo realmente placentero y menos cuando la persona que debería también estar corriendo contigo, **no está**. Se había escondido detrás de las bardas de protección.

-¡VAMOS TÍO! ¡QUE USTED TIENE LOS COJONES DE ACERO!-dijo, disfrutando de la miseria del otro.

-¡CALLATE!-comenzó a gritar como nena después. Corrió a toda velocidad pero la calle se transformó en una ''Y''. Se estampó durante unos segundos con la barda de piedra, pero luego logró subirla, escapando de la estampida. Se asemejaba con un gato recién mojado, con sus garras agarradas de las extremidades de la bañera y respirando con dificultad.

Vio al hispano saltar la barda donde él estaba, recuperando el aliento y saliendo del susto. Le movió el hombro varias veces mientras reía. – ¡Tío! ¡Corres más rápido que Romano intentando escapar de Francia! Y yo pensé que eras un bueno para nada.

-SUEL-TA-ME… O TE. MUERDO. EL. BRAZO.-si las miradas pudieran matar, España hubiera sido atropellado por los toros. Por ventaja… el hispano es denso.

-Vale, vale, tío. ¡No te enojes! Es más, te invito una paella, ¿vale?

* * *

><p>Faltaban unas cuantas horas para que se acabara el día por completo. Sólo le quedaba una persona en la lista. <em>Francia<em>. Iba a ser algo sencillo. Decirle que morirá, y que puede tener una idea falsa de conquistarlo. Así de simple, así de fácil.

Realmente ya estaba muy cansado. Viajar por medio mundo fue mucho, más lo que pasó en cierta casa con toros. Sólo quería llegar a su casa, recostarse en la cama y dormir esperando la muerte de esa manera. Así sería menos doloroso, ¿no?

-'_Toca la maldita puerta, Arthur y terminemos con esto.'_-pensó, esta vez nadie salió antes de lo esperado, así que tocó el timbre esperando que el francés saliera. No traía nada en las manos, más que su cara de pocos amigos, pero eso siempre viene en el paquete.

Se abrió la puerta lentamente mostrando al rubio de ojos zafiros extrañado de ver al británico frente su cada.- Angleterre… ¿Qué haces aquí?- luego sonrió pícaramente.-Si tanto deseas a hermano France, hubieras esperado hasta nuestra próxima sesión.- rió nasalmente intentando abrazarlo.

-¡Imbécil! ¡No vine para eso!-lo empujó bruscamente, haciendo que medio se tropezara. El latino lo miró confuso.-Sólo…-suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos.-Vine para decirte una cosa, ¡MÁS VALE QUE TE ALEGRES CON ESO O TE MATO AHORA MISMO!

-¡Oui, me alegraré!- dijo más asustado que otra cosa. El inglés estaba actuando raro, más de lo común, esas no eran buena señales.

Apretó sus puños, respirando profundamente.- En unas horas yo… moriré.-el latino hizo una cara de incredulidad.- ¡ES VERDAD! Moriré y te dejaré el camino libre. Ahora ponte contento. Haz fiesta, orgías, o lo que sea que hagan los franceses en momentos de victoria.

-Angleterre… ¿por qué dices que vas a morir?- por unos segundos logró ver rojo el dorso derecho de la mano del inglés, pero este la quitó rápido.

-¡Eso no te importa!-se dio la media vuelta.-Bien, ya lo dije. Ahora me largo.-pero siente que el galo sostuvo su hombro, no de la misma manera del hispano, en realidad, casi ni se podía sentir la mano sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no… pasas tus últimos momentos conmigo?-dijo sonriéndole. Este se le quedó viendo con ojos llenos de rabia.- ¡No haré nada extraño, lo prometo! Te invito mi mejor vino y una cena.

El británico se quedo en silencio unos segundos, pero luego asintió.- Todo menos caracoles o ancas de rana. Ya es suficiente contigo.

El latino rió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

* * *

><p>La velada fue tranquilamente extraña. Sí discutieron, sí pelearon, pero no era de la misma manera que siempre lo hacían. Era diferente, probablemente el galo estaba siendo amable por el hecho que iba a morir. La comida fue deliciosa, minimalista, pero así de pobre es la comida ahora.<p>

Después comenzaron a beber de los mejores vinos que tenía el galo. Charlaban de cosas al azar, espontaneas, hasta que el inglés comenzó a perder el control de la bebida. Ya saben lo que eso significa…

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto?-dijo con una voz floja, arrastrada y algo ronca. Un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ojos vidriosos, quizás porque estaba a punto de llorar o por el cansancio.-Que todo lo que hice lo pude haber hecho sin necesidad de tener este peso de que voy a morir.

-¿A qué te refieres mon petit lapin?

-A qué pude haber pasado más tiempo con América y… ¿cómo se llama?

-Mathieu.

-¡Sí él!-tomó otro sorbo de vino.-También conocer más cultura de Japón… patear mejor el trasero de España…-se recargó bien en el sofá, mirando al cielo de la casa.- Y… pude…

-¿Quoi? – se estaba acercando más y más al británico.

-… Nadie va a extrañarme… Seré recordado como un hijo de perra.- se puso su mano derecha en su rostro cubriendo sus ojos.-No quiero morir…-el galo sostuvo su mano apartándola de su cara, le sonrió dulcemente.- Y tú, lo único que siempre quisiste ¡fue mi cuerpo!

-Non…-le besó el dorso con la hinchazón por la mordida.- Yo te extrañaré… y no por lo que crees…

-¿Entonces por qué…?-pero fue cortado por un par de labios que se posaron sobre los suyos. Duró muy poco el beso, pero el rostro del galo no se separo del propio por mucho más de dos centímetros.- Sabes qué no siento mis labios, ¿verdad?

El francés rió nasalmente.- Si ese es el caso… entonces permíteme hacerte sentir…

Arthur se hizo para atrás un poco, pero los labios de Francis toparon de nuevo con los de él. Había mentido, sí sentía el beso, lo sentía tan bien… tan_ correcto_. Siempre había tenido esa extraña atracción poco agradable hacía el galo, y saber ahora que le correspondía le hacía peor el hecho de que iba a morir. No quería alejarse, no quería irse, no quería abandonar algo que descubrió y que lo encuentra tan maravilloso. La realización de que tuvo tanto… pero no lo supo aprovechar.

El beso se había intensificado, la pasión, el amor se podía mostrar en ambos extremos. Tanto que el inglés lo único que hizo fue aferrarse más a él, abrazarlo con fuerza. Terminó empujándolo en el sillón, uno arriba de otro. Sólo le interesaba una cosa, observar esos mares profundos que tenía como ojos el galo. Esos misterios que tanto guarda, esa mascara que siempre usa no puede cubrir por completo y tan fácil es ver ese par de piedras preciosas para darse cuenta que él aún sufre…

-Perdóname…- susurró acariciando la barbilla y luego apartando el largo cabello del francés. Estaba demasiado ebrio como para importarle su actitud.-…le pedí perdón a España… pero al que más le he hecho daño es…- pero sus labios fueron nuevamente tapados por los labios del mayor (no por estatura, miden lo mismo).

-En ese caso, también debería disculparme.-rió un poco.- pero no lo haré, por eso no dejaré que tú también lo hagas…

-Estoy cansado… -los ojos se le cerraban por sí solos. Hasta que lograba hablar con los ojos completamente cerrados.- ¿…no te molestaría… tener un cadáver aquí por la mañana?

-Tú y tu humor negro.- le abrió un ojo, parpados, antes de que se quedara completamente dormido.-Sólo quiero que sepas algo y te lo llevarás a la tumba contigo…

-Dilo, antes de que te arranque el dedo por no dejarme dormir.-mucho mas alargada la voz que lo que ya estaba.

-Je t'aime.

-Ya cuando lo dices…

-Oui, sólo mantenlo presente en espíritu, con eso que crees en los fantasmas.-dejó de sostener el parpado, para que sea capaz de dormir.

-¡Son reales! De que tú no puedas verlos no quiere decir que no existan.-pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el británico se quedara profundamente dormido.

-Bonne nuit, mon petit lapin…

* * *

><p>¡Era un hermoso día! Las aves cantaban, los arboles se movían al son del viento. El molesto sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana de la habitación del galo. Ojos esmeraldas comienzan a asomarse lentamente. Al notar la habitación, se sentó rápidamente en la cama, mirando a todos lados.<p>

-¿Por qué el cielo tiene forma de la recamara de la rana?-sus ojos se habían puesto blancos.- Quizás es el infierno… -luego relacionó algo.- OH MY DEAR GOD! ¡TENDRE CHIBIS FRANCIA DETRÁS DE MI TRAUMANDOME TODO EL DÍA!-gritó haciendo una pose similar a la de "El grito''.

-Lamento decepcionarte… pero aún estás en la tierra.- él inglés al momento de haber oído eso dejó de gritar, volteó a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, y era del francés que estaba de pie junto al marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?-lo miró confundido, mientras el galo comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama, sentándose en la orilla del lado donde estaba el británico.- ¡Debería estar muerto! - pero en vez de recibir una respuesta, recibió golpecitos en la frente.

-Debiste haber ido al médico antes de haber hecho teorías tontas como esa.-siguió con los golpecitos.- ¡Y la internet no es la opción!

-¡Pero esa araña…! ¡Es una de las más peligrosas! ¡Y… y… y!-parecía más niño chiquito que otra cosa.

-¿Crees que si hubiera sido esa araña como dices, hubieras estado moviéndote por medio mundo así como si nada?-el inglés no pudo contestar a eso, más sólo hizo un leve puchero, haciendo reír al galo.- Eres peor que un niño. Pero me alegra que hayas pensado eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así pude aprovecharme de la situación.-dijo haciendo una cara de pervertido. El inglés mira para ver si tenía sus pantalones. No estaban e imaginó lo peor por ende se sonroja como tomate y comenzó a aventarle almohadas a la cara, este huyó como el valiente que es.- ¡El desayuno ya está listo, solo vístete!-gritó desde tres metros de distancia comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Arthur miró la puerta aún un poco afectado. Pero no sentía ningún dolor extra más que el de las piernas de gelatina por la corrida de su vida.- ¡Qué idiota!-dijo, tapándose la cara con su mano y rió a carcajadas.

Nunca hay que desperdiciar lo que tenemos, mucho menos menospreciarlo. Hay que convivir con los seres queridos, perdonar y ser perdonado, disfrutar la vida tal y como viene, mirando hacia adelante y aceptando cualquier reto ya que nunca vamos a saber cuándo lo perderemos todo…

FIN.

* * *

><p>Solo unas palabras: FPS es First person shooter, es de los videojuegos en primera persona. Y newbie es el termino que se les da a los que son nuevos y bobos en el juego (: .<p>

Espero que les haya gustado. Un cordial agradecimientoa Ruby por soportarme con mi mala conjugación en verbos en pasado xD o bueno es que se me olvidan. Te quiero mucho Ruby (: . También una dedicacion a Sandra, a Ale y a Marina (también a Laura... pero creo que ella no quiere) por haberlas molestado con el fic XDDD.  
>También va dedicado para mi hija Saku que cumplio años hoy. 17 (: a ultima hora el regalo pero bueno 8DDD.<br>Las quiero mucho a todas (:  
>Y no te sientas lector, también va para ti (?)<br>dejen review, o likes o como sea (: igual me alegran el dia.  
>Se me cuidan<br>Bye!


End file.
